Don't Let Go
by demondean10
Summary: AU City of Glass. Ragnor is alive. Valentine and Sebastian kidnap Alec, and everybody suffers. Malec. Lots of Raphael and Alec whump. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**AU from City of Glass, Ragnor is only injured by Sebastian not killed. After the death of Max and after the big male kiss, Valentine and Sebastian pay a visit to the shadowhunters in the accords hall. Malec is the main ship, with lots of Alec and Raphael whump. Thanks for reading and please Review.**

 **—**

There stood both Valentine and Sebastian. The latter, Clary noticed, no longer had black hair. But white, much like Valentine's. Everyone could clearly see that were related.

"Oh, don't stop on our account. We're loving this little show of bravery, as if you could actually win." Valentine walked forward as he talked, everyone moving aside as he got near. He spotted Maryse, who still wore a white dress underneath her black leather coat. "Maryse, my dear, I have to say white is not your color. Why so sad? Is it because of your son? Max, was it? He would have died anyway, in any universe you would have failed to protect him."

Robert stepped forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, as she looked like she might launch herself at Valentine right there.

Valentine smirked and moved on. However, when he spotted Ragnor Fell, next to Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago, his smirk faltered.

"I see you survived, pity. Your skin would have made a nice wallpaper." Valentine took a step towards the warlock and instantly Raphael stepped in front of Ragnor.

Valentine smirked again, "What a brave little vampire." He looked at the cross in Raphael's chest, "Oh my, a god follower. Tell me, bloodsucker, how does it feel to know you will never step foot in God's realm? To know that you're doomed for eternity?"

Raphael did not back down, instead he stood up straighter and put on a smirk, "Tell me, snowmen, how does it feel to know that your teenage daughter will kick your ass?" At that, it was Sebastian who growled. He had moved up next to his father.

Luke spoke up, "What do you want, Valentine? We won't surrender, you most know that."

"Oh, maybe. But I have something that may change your mind." He nodded to Sebastian, who was standing right in from of Alec.

At his father's nod, Sebastian suddenly grabbed Alec from the crowd and put a sharp seraph blade to his throat, quickly disarming the younger shadowhunter.

"No!" Maryse screamed as she stepped forward with her arm outstretched. As if she could somehow save him from the enemies arms.

"Surrender," Valentine said as he grabbed Alec's chin in a painful grip, "or the boy dies." And with that they vanished, leaving a stunned crowd behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All right to Cassandra Clare and her fellow authors that helped her with The Bane Chronicles. Read and Review, thank you.**

 **—**

Alec was tied to a metal chair in a dark room. All his weapons had been taken, and he had received several ounces to the stomach and face when he tried to escape. Thankfully, he wasn't gagged or blindfolded.

He wondered what would happen. He knew that the Clave would never surrender for him, as much as the truth hurt. After all, he was an outcast. Especially after the kiss with Magnus, not that he regretted it. He was happy he didn't have to hide anymore, but also scared of what would happen next. He loved being a shadowhunter and didn't want to lose his marks or his family.

He just wanted to leave whatever place he was located, and return to his parabatai, his sister, and his boyfriend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We can't leave him with Valentine, he's our brother!" Isabelle has been pacing for 20 minutes straight. The Clave leaders had gathered to decide what to do and had told them nothing.

"Izzy, sit down. You're giving me a headache." said Jace not to kindly.

After Isabelle had reluctantly sat down, Robert spoke, "The Clave is discussing what to do, but I think we all know the answer. Alexander is not that important to them."

Isabelle gasped. "Robert!" Maryse chastised.

"He's right, the Clave is not fond of Alec nowadays," Luke said, "That's what makes no sense. Valentine would know that Alec wouldn't make a good hostage." He shock his head, none of them could understand Valentine's plans.

"That's because Valentine doesn't want the Clave," said Ragnor, who was laying on one of the sofas. He was still weak from his attack. "He wants you two," he pointed to Jace and Clary. "The Book of White too, Magnus. That's why they took Alec and not someone else."

Magnus only looked at his friend with tired eyes and said nothing. The last thing he needed was to think that Alec had been taken because of him.

Jace nodded, "They know that we would do anything to save Alec." There was troubled silence after that.

Ragnor then noticed the absence of his vampire friend, "Where's Raphael?"

Simon spoke, "I saw him outside by the pond, he told me to go away when I tried to talk to him." Simon wouldn't say he was concerned, since he and the other vampire had never been close, however he understood that the help of the Night Children would be needed in the fight against Valentine.

"I'll go see what's wrong," even as he went out the door, Ragnor felt he already knew what caused Raphael's absence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He found Raphael looking at the stars, sitting right next to the small pond in the garden of the house.

"Oi! Why are you sitting out here like you're not involved in this situation?"

Raphael didn't look at him but said, "I'm not needed in there, nor wanted."

Ragnor frowned and shrugged, "Never bothered you before."

The vampire didn't answer.

Now Ragnor really looked at him. Raphael never really expressed himself through his face, but now his defense were down. He could see a longing in his friend's eyes as he looked at the sky. A bit of confusion too.

"You're bothered by Valentine's words," the warlock concluded.

After a moment of silence Raphael answered him, "He is right. When I die, well… _Me voy al infierno._ I've tried to ignore it for all these years, but I never could. I've always know."

Ragnor didn't know how to respond to his friend's confession. He never had been one for feeling talk, but then again neither had Raphael. The warlock opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"I was a good person. I never entered any gangs. I went to church every Sunday for mass, and from Monday to Thursday I went to help the _Padre_ out with ceremonies. I took a vow to stay pure until marriage. I helped my mother and my siblings. But I got cocky," he shock his head, " my friends and I thought we could get rid of the vampires who were taking some of the people in _el barrio._ Over a decade of being the best I could be so I would be accepted in _el cielo,_ and in one night, everything was lost." He looked close to tears, but it just be a reflection of the light.

Ragnor was speechless. From what he knew, Raphael had never opened up to anyone. Not even Magnus.

"I killed my friends," something that sounded like a sob escaped him, and Ragnor put an arm around him. Raphael didn't push him away. "Francisco, Enrique, Gabriel, I was the closest to them when I turned, and they were bleeding so I just.. I killed them. It wasn't just my sire. I became a murderer the very night I intended to become a hero." He sniffed and pushed himself off Ragnor. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, "So you see. I deserve Hell. _Soy un maldito monstruo._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize in advance for this chapter, I wrote it while waiting in an airport for someone to arrive with an annoying lady reciting her whole life next to me judging me for eating a bag of ships. :(**

 **I don't own anything, all rights to Cassie Clare and al the authors that helped her. Read and Review, thanks.**

 **—**

Maryse waited outside the Council Chamber. Her and Robert had not been allowed to participate in the meeting, the Clave for once being correct about the situation being too close to home.

Robert had stayed at the house, with Isabelle and Jace. It was Jocelyn, surprisingly, that had volunteered to come with her. Maryse supposed Jocelyn was the one with the closest relation to losing a child.

"He's going to be alright," started Jocelyn, "Alec, I mean. He's a tough boy, he'll make it through."

The other woman huffed at that, "You know Valentine better than anyone Jocelyn. We are both aware that he didn't take my son as a hostage for the Clave, he wants the Book of White…And the Clave, or Fell for that matter, won't allow us to give it over."

Maryse had never felt more hopeless. Her youngest child had been murdered, her oldest kidnapped, and her husband cheated on her(again). Not to mention that she had just found out that that very firstborn that had been kidnapped was in a relationship with a vary sparkly, very much male, warlock. She had't given it much thought with all that had been going on, apart from mild shock and anger directed at herself for not noticing that Alec was interested in men before.

"Maryse, I know we're not friends. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I know what you're going through-"

"Do you? You left your boy alone when you eloped with Lucian. You were so busy stealing the Mortal Cup that you forgot about your own son, and you never even told Clary about him. You're right, we are not friends. Don't pretend you and I can connect over lost children because, while mine were stolen…You left yours to die."

Jocelyn was saved from responding by the doors opening and an exhausted looking Jia Penhallow appearing in the doorway. She didn't look at them.

She slowly started shaking her head, "I'm sorry. the Clave will not surrender to save Alexander, and they…" It seemed to physically hurt her to continue that sentence.

"What!?" came the desperate shout. Maryse rarely allowed herself to lose control, but now her face was vulnerable, her anger and hurt plain in her tone.

Jia raised her eyes, "They also say, they say we can't spare the resources to look for him."

Jocelyn gasped and quickly looked at Maryse. There was a quick flash of raw fury in her face and then nothing. Her expression was black, eyes dull. Then she walked forwards and said to Jia, "Let me through."

The other woman hesitated for a moment, but she was also a mother and she knew that if it were Aline in Alec's position she would go to Hell and back to get her child home safe. She nodded and moved aside.

Maryse took a deep breath and entered the chamber.

—

Magnus took another swig of his scotch, and enjoyed the fire in his throat afterwards. He knew he had to do something, anything to save Alexander. He looked pathetic, dressed in black with no glitter, little eyeshadow, and flat hair. If one saw him they would guess Alec was already dead. He might be, after al they had no news. Magnus shake his head to clear those thoughts away from his mind, and failed.

"Well, I've never seen you look more miserable."

Of course, they world was cruel and had to send him Raphael Santiago, temperamental gossiper, to keep him company at this hour.

"I'm not in the mood for our lovely chats today, you should make an appointment."

Raphael sat down in front of him, "Are you really going to sit here all day? Cursing your troubles and getting drunk?"

Magnus raised his glass, "I am. Even my magnificent self has a thirst for alcohol," he took a sip and then said, "Although, word of advice…Don't drink nephillim alcohol, it's disgusting." Magnus should know, after all he had broken into the Penhallow's liquor cabinet before he decide to snap his own drink. He didn't care what the bottle said, that WAS NOT Vodka.

Raphael did not tell him that as a vampire he could not taste alcohol, or that he had never had alcohol before his death. Then, he turned serious, "You should be looking for him."

"Oh why, my dear vampiric little angry friend, I didn't know you cared." Another sip was swallowed.

The vampire's scowl, if possible, deepened. Magnus wondered how any of the other vampires that lived with him at the Hotel DuMort could stand such a short-tempered person. "I care not about your nephillim lover. I do care about you not being able to do your work as a High Warlock, and my clan suffering for it."

Magnus closed his eyes, "It's Camille's clan."

Raphael waved a hand, "Technicalities." And indeed, technically it was Camille's clan. Technically, Raphael was her second in command, and only ruling temporarily. Technically, Camille had left her clan willingly. Technically, she would come back soon. But then again, none of those things were true.

With his eyes still closed Magnus responded, "If you think I will fall apart just because Alexander is no longer here, you are mistaken." He opened his eyes but didn't look at Raphael, "I've had my heart broken before, I can handle it. We didn't even know each other well eno-" He stopped at the look in the vampire's face. It was a face that read, 'You are not amusing me'

Finally, the warlock sighed and threw his hand up, "Fine! What do you want me to do? I've tried to track him but, even with Ragnor's help, there was nothing. I've used a dozen spells, and nada. Jace can't find him through his Parabatai bond and I…" Magnus's eyes looked lost, "I have no idea what to do. For all I know, he could be dead. The shadowhunters won't act until they hear what the Clave has got to say."

Raphael could not say he understood, or that he felt his pain. Because he didn't. But Magnus had saved him once, and Raphael was not about to let his, damn him, friend lose himself. So he stood up and clapped his hands, " _Vamos!_ I need you at your best, so clean yourself and dress to impress. We are going to find Alexander." He offered a hand.

After a moment, Magnus took it.

—

The council chamber was quiet, everyone held their breaths as they regarded the grieving mother standing in the doorway. But it wasn't just a grieving mother who stood there, but a strong woman who was one of the best shadow hunters who ever lived.

Maryse walked forwards, her heels clicking in the marble floor, towards the seat that would usually be occupied by her. The chair scratched the floor as she pulling it out, something that she would not have allowed in any other occasion, and she noticed with satisfaction that Amara Branwell, who was seated next to Maryse, flinched at the sound. They could all hear the anger behind the gesture.

As she crossed her legs, Maryse spoke, "Let's talk."

 **—**

 **That's all, thank you! I promise we will see Alec in the next chapter!**

 **Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter Yay! I don't own anything, all rights to Cassie Clare and her fellow authors. Longer chapter today too. Also I would like to clear up that in my story, Jace hasn't left in search of Valentine. That's all. Read and Review, thank you very much! :)**

 **—**

Alec supposed a person in his situation should not be bored. He was, after all, a hostage of some of the worst men on Earth. However, since he woke up the second time, in a small room with a bed, a surprisingly comfy chair, and a bathroom, absolutely nothing had happened.

There was not a single thing to do in the room, no books to read or pillows to destroy. Neither Valentine or Sebastian had bothered him ever since they kidnapped him, and Alec didn't know what to think about that. Also, he was no longer bound. Although he did have a black bracelet around his wrist that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get off.

He played on the bed, thinking of Isabelle, Jace, his parents, and… Magnus. Magical Magnus who somehow tolerated Alec.

Alec knew that he was not as desirable to others like his siblings were. Jace and Isabelle had their looks and confidence, while Max had had his childish charm. Max, who had died to young, was a victim of Sebastian's. Alec was an idiot, he would never forgive himself for leaving his baby brother and Isabelle with that monster. Magnus had held Alec away from prying eyes and repeatedly told him that he was not to blame, but Alec could not believe his boyfriend. Not about that.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Alec did not hear the pair of foot steps that got nearer and nearer. Not until he saw the knob turn on the door did he stand up and get in defense position.

The door opened and in came Valentine Morgerstern and his son. Suddenly, Alec found himself longing for the boredom he had earlier.

—

"Let's talk"

It was the Inquisitor who spoke first, "Mrs. Lightwood, please. Your opinion is biased-"

He was interrupted by said woman answering roughly, "You're damn right it's biased. By love, the love I have for my child." She looked and gestured around the room, "Almost everyone in this council has children, and no matter if we send them out everyday to fight monsters, they are still our children. Yet they are not out there now fighting, but hiding here in a place we thought safe. Now we know better, now we know that we are not safe."

Gregory Havenstead, who had never been fond of the Truebloods, made an impatient noise, "What is your point woman?"

Maryse stood up, "My point is that I ask you, not to surrender, but to not be cowards. Pray tell, where are our resources going?"

Nobody answered.

"There are over 500 shadow hunters in this city who are still perfectly capable of fighting. Yet, I'm not asking for volunteers. My children and I can go look for Alec. Just don't tell to abandon my son."

There was a long silence, Maryse could see that some of her friends were smiling at her and nodding. Clearly she had their approval, but it was their approval she needed. The council meeting had ended, therefore their opinions would no longer be taken into consideration even though Maryse spoke to them all. It was all down to the Consul and the Inquisitor, who were currently whispering to each other.

Finally, the Consul turned to face her. Impassively, he said, "You are not allowed to leave Alicante. Our decision stands"

Maryse clenched her fists, "So does mine then." She was going to look for her son, and she was certain Jace and Isabelle would join her. She headed towards the door, sharp heels banging down the floor like hammers. As she opened the door the Inquisitor said, "If you go out that door with the intention of going to search for Alexander Lightwood, you will be going against the Clave."

"So be it," and she left the chamber.

—

Raphael and Ragnor were helping Magnus look for anything to help Alec. Even though Raphael wasn't fond of shadowhunters and Ragnor had never even met the boy, they both wanted to get Magnus back to his sparkly, annoying self. Much to their surprise.

They were in London, in Ragnor's mansion. They looked for spells and potions in his countless books. It had been decades since Ragnor had read some those books therefore, apart from not remembering half who what they said, he had a hard time not getting distracted. He had gone out to take a call after ignoring a book about leprechauns for the seventeenth time.

"Tessa's coming," said Ragnor as he came into the library.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Raphael had only met Tessa Gray one before, in one of his visit's to Ragnor's home. She had been passing by, just like him, and they had been introduced. While Tessa had not appreciated his dark humor, she tolerated him because the vampire entertained Ragnor. Likewise, Raphael respected her, but didn't like her much.

"It might take her a while, she was busy in Egypt. She assures me that she'll be here by tomorrow evening." Ranger continued.

Magnus didn't acknowledge his friend, he only read more and more books. If he was being honest with himself, Ragnor was getting worried. He had never seen Magnus get like this over anyone before, that shadowhunter had to be plenty special.

And so the three immortals kept on looking.

—

Lily Chan knew that Camille was never coming back, at least if Raphael's plan succeeded. She had been there with Elliot as Raphael banished Camille and could proudly say that he has her leader's trust. Which is why she felt terrible about what she was about to do.

Flashback—Flashback—Flashback—Flashback—Flashback—Flash-

Lily was walking along the shiny streets of New York City, having just left Taki's after a delicious meal, and was trying to ignore the looks he got from some of the men(and women) in the street were giving her. She was wearing a very short, sleeveless, dark green dress. As she left the Hotel, Elliot had made fun of her and mockingly asked her if she had a secret date. She hadn't bothered to correct him, after all he was right, Lily did have secret lover. Christian Harkness, a werewolf. it was purely physical at first but then, well..

She knew Raphael would more than disapprove, which is why she hadn't told him, yet. As she turned down the corner and Chris's house came into view, she came to an abrupt stop. The door to the small red brick house had clearly been kicked down and one of the frontal windows was cracked. Nobody else lived near Chris, he thought it would be better in case he lost control and Lily didn't made because it meant it they could be as loud as they wanted.

She hurried to the entrance and stepped through the doorway. "Chris! Christian!" She called but there was no answer. After checking the first floor she went up the stairs and into his bedroom. What she saw when Lily opened the door was no what she was expecting.

Lily was sure that had she been a mundane and not used to the sight of blood as she was, she would have screamed. The curtains were torn, as were the pillows. On the way, the blood of Chris's canaries could be seen. Her lover was atop the barren bed next to an unfortunately familiar figure.

"Hello pumpkin! So glad you could join us."

Lily had always hated that nickname, she'd gotten in because when Camille had found her Lily had been feeding on a rancher by a pumpkin patch. Camille gave nicknames to every vampire in the clan, and everybody hated theirs. She looked at her lover and let out a breath Lily didn't know she was holding when she heard a faint but strong heartbeat. had he perished, a war could begin between the vampires and the werewolves. Of that Lily was sure Raphael would be mad about.

Camille noticed her stare and chuckled, "Worry you not. I don't plan to kill him," she like blood off her fingers, "yet."

"If you want me to kill Raphael-" Lily began ready to refuse but was interrupted.

To the young vampire's surprise, the blonde laughed.

"Oh dear, no. I have come to the realization that if really want to get rid of Santiago I must not kill him, but destroy him." She gracefully destroyed and gestured to the unconscious werewolf yet glanced at Lily, "And you're going to help him or your boy toy pays the price."

Lily hesitated, years of loyalty to Raphael would not disappear so quickly, but then again she knew that if Camille killed Christian than she would make it public, and blame her clan. Huh, she liked the sound of that 'Her clan.' She supposed that with both Raphael and Camille gone(because Lily would kill her for what she did to Christian) the New York clan would become hers. Not too bad.

Flashback ends—Flashback ends—Flashback ends—Flashback ends—

And that's how Lily Chan, the sole woman who could consider herself Raphael Santiago's friend, found herself on her way to murder his family.

—

 **That's that fellas. Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! Yay!**

 **Again, I repeat: Jace hasn't left yet. Him and Clary know they are not siblings and are back together.**

 **Also, I would like to announce that I finally watched the Malec episode just this Thursday and I LOVED IT! AAAHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry… But I loVED IT SO FREAKING MUCH!**

 **So yes, that's that.**

 **Read and Review. I own nothing. Thank you.**

 **—**

"By the Angel, Maryse! Have you gone mad!?" Robert didn't know what else to do but shout. His wife had just told him that she had publicly spoken against the Clave and that, any moment now, officials could come and arrest them.

"Is it madness to want my child back? Our child? Did you not hear me? The Clave refuses to look for him!" Maryse shot back at him . They were in the Penhallow's office. Their children downstairs.

Robert grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip, "How could you be so foolish?"

His wife moved away, "I will not apologize for fighting for him! He's our son! Don't you care?"

Robert closed his eyes tightly and banged his fist on the desk repeatedly, "He's not worth the anger of the Clave!"

"Why!? Because he's only one person? Or because he kissed a man?"

Her husband did not answer, but turned away. Maryse took a deep breath, "If you turn your back on him, I will hate you. Forever."

Robert looked at her and imploringly said, "I can't."

She slapped him, hard. Then let out a breath and held back her tears.

"Goodbye Robert."

As he watched the love of his life leave the room, Robert could not help but feel a pang of regret.

—

Ever since Clary had created that rune, every time she went outside people looked at her. Some with admiration, others with something she interpreted as fear.

After Maryse had come down from her talk with her husband she had requested to speak with her children, meaning Jace and Isabelle only. So as to not get in the way, Clary and Simon had left the house and went for a walk.

"Maybe we could go see your mom?" Simon asked, "All the stares are starting to bug me." Of course people were staring at Simon too. He was a vampire that was currently walking in the bright sunlight like it was the most normal thing.

Clary shock her head, "I don't want to talk to her. Not right now anyways." Her mother and her were still on a complicated situation. Jocelyn had hidden a great part of her life from her from her. Clary wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive her just yet.

"Well then, what do you want to do? We don't know anyone here apart from the Lightwoods, who don't like me much. Luke is with your mom, and Amatis freaks me out." If he was honest with himself, everything about Idris freaked Simon out. Who could blame him? His first experience in the city had been everyone screaming at him to go and then he was incarcerated and starved.

Isabelle had told him to tell the Consul what the Inquisitor had done, but with everything that happened he hadn't found the time. Plus, Robert Lightwood had asked to talk to him earlier and proceeded to warn him against speaking ill of the Inquisitor, which had put Simon more in edge than he already was. That's also why he was also wary of Amatis, even if she was Luke's sister Simon knew he couldn't afford to trust her. He sighed. Old Simon would never hesitate to trust somebody, unless they were blonde, goth, and flirting with his redhead best friend. But then again, old Simon would have never had to drink blood now would he? He just hoped he didn't end up like Raphael, whom Simon understood was not really old, all bitter and cold to everyone. Afraid to trust his own friends, that is, if Raphael had friends.

"I don't know, Simon. I know the city as much as you do. Which is not a lot." The Lightwoods and Jace hadn't mentioned any places that could be cool to visit, probably because they hadn't visited much either.

"You know, for being a super secret city in Europe…Idris is pretty lame." Simon said.

Clary gave an amused laugh, "What, were you expecting something a little bit more James Bond drama/Dracula sort of thing?"

"More like Atlantis. But yeah, I wouldn't mind a little Bond in this whole mess." He turned to her, "Just no Dracula. I have enough vampires in my life."

They kept talking as they walked through the streets.

—

"What!? No! I'm coming with you."

"Isabelle, please-"

"No! Alec is my brother too."

Maryse had asked to speak to them and explained the situation. She asked Jace to go with her in search of Alec, said that she had an idea of where Valentine was holed up, but told Isabelle to stay. Hence her daughter's anger.

"Izzy, Maryse is right. It's too dangerous for you." Jace tried to appease his sister.

If anything, Isabelle looked even more scandalized. "Oh! And it's safe for you!? How are you different?"

Maryse raised her hands, making both her children quiet down, "Isabelle, this isn't about safety. You have to stay here and make you father see sense. As much as I hate to say it, we need Robert's support to calm the Clave." She grabbed her daughter's hands, "Please. You must understand."

After a moment of mother and child looking at each other, Isabelle sighed. "Fine. I don't have to like it though!" She hugged her mother and then Jace, "Just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll bring Alec back."

Jace gave a grim smile, "I promise. Alec will be back home soon."

—

"What do you want?" Alec demanded.

Sebastian chuckled, "Now, is that any way to treat your hosts?"

Alec gaped, "My hosts? You kidnapped and threatened to kill me!" The blue eyed boy was acting braver than he felt. He was shadowhunter and shadowhunters would not be acting like cowards in the face of danger. His family couldn't afford to lose another member, not after Max.

Alec stepped back as Valentine moved closer to him.

"Alec, there's no need to be afraid." The man said, "We won't hurt you."

He scoffed, "Really? I have a hard time believing that." Jace would be proud of that comeback, yeah. "What do you want?"

Valentine sighed, "Well, if that's the way you want it… I want you to join me, Alec."

The boy in question felt his stomach drop, "What?" he breathed.

"You heard me. I have seen how you're with a bow. You have to be one of the best archers I've ever seen, certainly the best in your generation."

Alec knew Valentine was simply trying to persuade him, but he couldn't help feeling flattered. No one had ever complemented his bow skills, apart from his mother back when he was learning, and Magnus. However, Magnus didn't understand, he wasn't a shadowhunter or even an archer. Alec assumed he did it because he had to as a boyfriend.

Valentine was a celebrated fighter. Even though he knew Valentine was most likely lying to him about being impressed, Alec blushed. Still, he kept his head on. "And I suppose it has nothing to do with me being Jace's parabatai?"

For one second, Valentine's smile faltered, but then it was back just as bright. "You got me there, but it doesn't change the fact you would make a great asset. I'm not willing to lose you." Alec swallowed, "We won't shun away like the Clave will. You won't have to be afraid to be yourself. So, will you join us?" He motioned to him and his son.

As much as Alec wanted to 'be himself' he knew joining with the monsters that were Valentine and Sebastian was not the way to go about it. How could they think that he would ever say yes?

Again Valentine spoke, "Join us! Come on, Alexander!"

And there it was, 'Alexander'. He never liked when people called him that. But then Magnus arrived. Alec knew that even though they might accept a gay shadowhunter, they would never accept a warlock. Worst still, they would probably kill Magnus. Alec had lost Max already, he could not lose Magnus. His boyfriend who meant so much to Alec, with his sparkly make-up and loving kisses. Like the one they shared in the accords hall, at first Magnus had been shocked that Alec would kiss him in public like that, especially with _that_ public, but soon enough he had melted into the kiss. Alec knew that after everything he had put the warlock through, he didn't deserve Magnus. But he would try his best now that they didn't have anything left to hide as soon as he got back. He ignored the voice in his head that said ' _If_ you get back.'

The blue eyed shadowhunter made his decision quickly, "No"

Of course it would be no. What would his mother do if he lost another son? Even though he knew he wasn't worth to Maryse as much as Isabelle and Jace did or Max had, he also knew he could not leave her. Or the rest of his friends, just to join a madman like Valentine, or Sebastian, who killed children. "Let the Clave shun me," he said. "I'd rather be stripped of my marks and banished than join a murderer like you." Alec put as much venom as he could in his statement.

Valentine shock his head and looked..sad? "I had such hopes for you, Alec. i'm must disappointed…" Out of nowhere his expression hardened and he gave a malicious smile, "But it wasn't a choice." He motioned to his son, "Jonathan."

And suddenly, Alec's arms were pinned behind his back and he was being dragged out of the room. Even though he was taller than his captor, Sebastian had a stronger figure, and seemed to have no difficulty in making Alec move.

They entered a gran hall, smaller than the accords hall but impressive nonetheless, it was dark and was surrounded by long windows from floor to ceiling. There were two thrones in the very front, to their feet after a few steps down there were shackles, which frankly destroyed the whole decor, and in an small altar between them there stood a cup. A very familiar cup.

"You see Alexander," Valentine began, "I've realized that if I can't make the shadowhunters see the truth, I must change them." and he grabbed the cup, aLe finally recognized it. But it looked…. wrong.

"The mortal cup! How did you get it?"

It was Sebastian who answered, "Oh, this isn't the mortal cop. We call it the Infernal cup. You will find its purpose soon enough."

As Sebastian dragged him forwards Valentine spoke, "This was actually my son's idea. This cup will change your alliance from the Angel to a demonic one." He sighed, "We didn't have test subject until you. It really is a pity Alexander. Had you joined us willingly you could have saved yourself from this pain, because it will hurt."

Alec started to struggle harder, "No, no wait!" He was ignored.

Sebastian made him kneel in from of Valentine even as Alec called out, then shackled him to the floor.

"Jonathan if you could do the honors." Sebastian cup open his palm without flinching and poured some drops of blood into the cup.

"Hold him for me." Valentine said calmly.

"Don't do this." Sebastian held Alec's chin and forced his mouth open as Valentine poured the blood from the cup into it, ignoring Alec's sounds of protest. Then he was forced to swallow, and it began.

It was pain like Alec had never felt before, he imagined this was how being stripped of hid marks wails have felt like. He felt fire in his veins. Daggers stabbing his very soul. He tried to hold on to memories of his family and Magnus but felt them slip away. He distantly heard Valentine laughing with his son, as tears dripped down Alec's face. An agonized scream ripped from his throat and didn't stop.

 **—**

 **So yes, that was the infernal cup. Which I introduced a couple books earlier. And Alec drank from it.**

 **And also I would like to clarify that as I write this I imagines the actors from the TV show, only Alec has blue eyes because this is still the book universe. My thanks to kchung209 for all the support I've gotten. Read and Review!**


End file.
